мarιpoѕa negra
by tales'of.reira
Summary: AU solo sabia una cosa , no dejaria a otra persona morir bajo la lluvia. una noche lluviosa , kurosaki ichigo se ve involucrado en algo que hubiese preferido jamas saber ... ichiruki


Notas de autor: es la primera vez que escribo algo de bleach … asi que se los presento xD obviamente IchiRuki :3 , cuando empeze a escribirlo , planeaba un EdWin pero que se va a hacer , espero que sea de su agrado :D , es un AU , también contiene HitsuHina , que es una pareja que sin duda alguna adoro … bueno los veo en las notitas de abajo

Prologo:

"una perfecta extraña"

Caminaba por las calles , me di cuenta que lloraba , que aunque llovía y lo use de excusa , lloraba , mis mejillas estaban cubiertas de un sabor salado y el dolor que sentía solo se asemejaba a un cuchillo apuñalando mi corazón … sentía que quería gritar , pero no podía … que quería golpearme pero no podía , solo podía llorar en silencio … en la noche , esperar porque nadie me escuche … que nadie venga.

No había sido hace mucho…

La lluvia mojaba mi cuerpo seguramente ahora parecía un fantasma en la oscuridad, pensándolo bien siempre lo había sido… estaba con el cabello negro tapando mi cara , sentía frio … me abrazaba a mí misma tratando de calentarme , quería volver a casa pero … ya no tenía un lugar a donde volver , quería llamar a los chicos … pero no podía … no sabía porque mi mente se bloqueaba y cuando trataba de pensar solo veía neblina

-nii – sama – mis labios solo pudieron pronunciar esas palabras antes de caer… caer en la noche , pude ver un rio … y en mi interior me reí … después de todo tenían razón yo iba a a morir pronto , lo que no me esperaba era tan patéticamente.

Sentí la tierra… sobre mi y lo último que vi fue la lluvia … la lluvia que seguramente me llevaría con ella y me ocultaría para siempre.

Odiaba la lluvia , odiaba la lluvia rotundamente , detestaba la lluvia , aborrecía la lluvia … se sentía culpable , la lluvia le traía malos recuerdos y parecía que su "querido" padre no lo comprendía … no lo comprendía nada , iba a ser el aniversario de la muerte de su madre , este año habían regresado temprano y kurosaki ishin quería unas velas para una oración a su difunta esposa … y claro el hijo mayor tenía que traerlas, sabiendo lo mal que se sentía … aun mas por que la tienda quedaba al frente de ese estúpido lugar en donde él había asesinado a la persona más importante en toda su vida , volteo a verlo ese asqueroso lugar , en donde la había visto caer … y sus últimas palabras las desperdicio en el " vive Ichigo" , se sacudió , debía dejar de imaginar cosas le había parecido ver a alguien en el mismo lugar donde … sacudió su cabeza confundido … esperen un momento , esto no eran alucinaciones … hay SI había una persona.

Corrió.

Y la vio exactamente en el mismo lugar, la toco.

Frio.

Pero aun estaba viva… sintió su pulso.

Casi inexistente.

Tenía la misma expresión que ella…

La cargo.

A una perfecta desconocida, la llevo en brazos, como a una muñeca, y como nunca uso sus pies , como nunca desde ese día.

Llovía.

Y no le importaba, tenía que llegar, no… no se perdonaría presenciar otra muerte mas bajo la lluvia .

- PADRE! – hace mucho tiempo que no lo llamaba así – BAJA POR FAVOR! – trataba de abrir la puerta con su cuerpo, sin lastimar a la chica.

- hijoooo! – dijo en una manera suya ( que ya todos imaginamos xD) – que pa … - se callo y rápidamente abrió el pequeño hospital que llevaban.

-KARIN! YUZU! BAJEN! URGENCIA!

- asi que el cielo si es un cuarto blanco – dijo en voz baja, mientras abría los ojos lentamente , volteo un poco su cabeza – y los ángeles se parecen a ka …

-despertaste?! – el chico se le abalanzo encima en menos de un parpadear de ojos.

-ah? – solo pudo pronunciar esas palabras.

-enana desnutrida! Mira la que te pasa por no comer…

-no soy enana! Y quien te crees para decirme eso?! Confianzudo!

- el que te salvo la vida y podías decir gracias , no?

- y que si quería morir?!

-entonces eres una tarada!

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo esquivo con la mirada.

-A ti que te importa.

-si quieres te dejo en el mismo lugar en que te encontré… aunque mejor cállate que aun estas débil , puedo llamar a algún lugar para avisarle a alguien donde estas?

-no! MM. … yo , no recuerdo! – movió los brazos , sabia lo malo de su excusa.

-no recuerdas el numero de tu casa… - la miro con una cara rara y suspiro – al menos dime tu nombre…

Silencio.

Soy… rukia.

-apellido? – esa enana realmente era extraña.

- mmm … etto … kouizumi – dijo algo insegura

- kouizumi rukia?

- si eso… - se rio nerviosamente – bueno ya me voy… -trato de pararse pero el peli naranja la puso de nuevo en la cama…

-acá te quedas. Al menos hasta que recuerdes algo.

-no! Ya quiero irme! - empezó a gritar

- mira te quedas acá!

Cruzo los brazos resignada y lo miro con esos inmensos ojos.

-no me pongas esa cara – dijo seguro de sí mismo, puede que no parezca pero tengo experiencia en esto … en niñas caprichosas.

-cállate pelo fosforescente – dijo entre dientes

Definitivamente esto iba a ser difícil

Su padre se lo había dicho en la mañana … la chica estaba sana , solo que no había comido en días y dos , que ya podría irse a casa pero … no sabía porque quería que se quede más tiempo , por lo tanto tendría que ser su nueva sombra.

Y así pasaron las horas… mientras el trataba de hacerla comer, se conocían un poco .

-Así que Ichigo que haces normalmente?

- pues tu sabes, en un momento los hospitales están todos repletos … por lo de los kuchiki, no sabes cómo odio a esa gente.

- … eh , si tienes razón – dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

- donde está la chica?

- muerta, de eso estamos seguros, la dejamos suficientemente mal.

-más les vale , elimínenlos a todos … son estorbos.

-sí señor.

-Shiro chan! Espérame… me duelen los pies!

- deja de llamarme así… sabes que no me gusta, además ya soy tu superior .

-solo porque eres del consejo estudiantil… no es justo! A parte desde hace tiempo que no veo a rukia chan estoy preocupada.

-está bien… no lo dudo , con cómo van las cosas , tu deberías protegerte – hablaba en voz baja – que dos de nosotros andemos juntos ya es sospechoso … espero que kuchiki no se meta en problemas .

- Hm … - se quedo pensativa – Rukia chan se estaba arriesgando mucho desde un principio es de admirar y no me pienso separar de ti , no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Se sonrojo un poco pero siguió de largo como si no la hubiese escuchado.

Abrió los ojos de golpe

La pelinegra lo miro.

-Es kuchiki … con esto ya podemos localizarla .

Luego volteo al lado contrario

La chica volvió a mirarlo.

- un portal se a activado en el este – salió corriendo no sin antes gritar:

-hinamori! Tú ve por rukia!

Sonrió… hace tiempo que no la llamaba así

-en una hora... – murmuro la dueña de los ojos violetas , mientras se ponía un vestido de la hermana de Ichigo , quien había salido , le daba un poco de lastima dejarlo asi … pero que se iba a hacer , no podía arriesgarlo a el … y a su familia .

Salió por la ventana, después de todo se recuperaba fácilmente , para eso estaba entrenada, no sin antes dejar algo en sima de la cama.

Nombre: kuchiki rukia

Edad: 15 años

Habilidad: no relacionarse con las personas y ser fría en todo momento.

Recordó eso ultimo y salió.

No mucho tiempo luego la puerta se abrio

-hey! Rukia … -entro no había nadie – maldita sea … - dijo al ver la nota

"_gracias por __todo…__ "_

_Kouizumi__rukia_

Y un dibujito de algo deforme al lado.

Cogió su chaqueta y salió de su casa… iba a encontrarla.

Fin del prologo

Notas de autor: wii :D espero que les haya gustado ) quieren enterarse de porque Rukia cambia su apellido? Que de malo tienen los kuchiki? Hitsugaya , hinamori y rukia trabajan juntos? Ichigo encontrara a rukia?

Todo véanlo en el primer episodio

Perdón por lo corto pero solo quería presentar la idea.

Y espero sus hermosos reviews :

Brune )

Rukia elric


End file.
